Something Worth Looking For
by Souleatingotaku
Summary: Two normal girls with an anime addiction have normal lives with normal parents. Until a certain problem occours. They get stuck in the world of FMA and must find the Philosophers Stone to go back home. As if things could not get worse, they run into the Elric brothers. Reality and anime clash in this mind-blowing story of insanity! Slight potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!?" I screamed.

"I DONT KNOOOOOOW!" My friend Maria yelled back.

"AAAAAAHHHH HE`S GONNA DIE!"

"He is dead."

"Oh."

My friend Maria was staying over and we just lost AGAIN on the same level of Trauma Center: New Blood we have been trying to beat for 20 minutes _at least_. When I grew up, I wanted to be a surgeon. Maria wanted to be a voice actor, but still loved this game as much as I did. We were on the LAST LEVEL. "Well, I guess we`ll just try again," Maria told me. I just stared at the T.V., which showed some angry Asian woman saying, "I will take it from here! You fool! I-" I clicked the 'off' button on the Wii remote, cutting the doctor`s rants off. I got off my seat on the couch to go put my 'FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood' disc in the DVD player. I already watched the whole series, but it was so awesome I could watch it until I died. "We`re watching anime now?!" Maria happily asked. "You bet! We were on episode 10, right?" I answered. "Ya, I`m pretty sure." She said. The disc started up where we left off before:

_"Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa, mada jinsei nagai desho? Yarinokoshite` ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara."_

I sang along happily, enjoying the opening song. It made me feel excited and was my favourite of all 5. Maria sang too, this was her first time watching the anime so her pronunciation wasn't as good as mine. My german shepard husky mixed dog, Adrian, layed at my feet. I pet his head softly. The opening was soon done and the anime started. Unfortunately my stomach wasn't full from the root beer can I just finished. My face fell, having to pause the anime was always a tough decision. "Pause the anime. I`ll go make popcorn." I said as I started getting off the leather couch. "But it just started!" Maria pleaded, grabbing the remote. "I know, I know." I sniffed, wiping away a fake tear. "Well toodles!" I said racing up the stairs. Once up there, I commenced the long journey through the never-ending food pantry. I was too lazy to turn on a light, so looking around was quite hard. "Where is it..." I mumbled to myself. I grabbed a stool to stand on and began feeling around and squinting to see on the top shelf, then the next one down, then the next one until I made it through the 4 shelves. I crouched on all fours searching around on the floor, until I reached the far-right corner. "AHA!" I yelled in victory as I picked up the plastic-sealed envelope containing the buttery food. I stood up and walked over to the microwave and opened it. I fallowed the instructions off the bag (after taking the plastic wrap off, of course) and placed it in the microwave.

After a few seconds, I heard screaming downstairs. I hoped that Adrian wasn't attempting to eat Maria`s Lolita dress that was laying on the floor again. I started walking down the stairs, until the screaming got more intense. I doubt Maria would scream like that for a dress. Adrian was barking like mad and he almost never barks, so I ran down the last few stairs. "Maria?" I called out. "EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed in the most high pitched voice I have ever heard. I cringed and ran into the living room. Of course my parents just _had_ to be out when something happens. The room was dark. Maria and Adrian were being pulled apart by little black arms! Wait a sec,_ little back arms_! I reached out to Maria, who was squirming to get away. I pulled on her arm with all my strength to get her safe. The black arms didn't give up, though. I let go of Maria. I felt so week. I screamed at the top of my lungs. _My arms! _Where did they go? I shut my eyes in panic, trying to make the nightmare go away.

Suddenly, silence. I heard no screaming. No dogs barking. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted, not used to the brightness. Who turned on the lights? I looked in front of me. There was a silhouette of a person, cross legged and smiling evilly from ear to ear.

"So, you are truth."


	2. Chapter 2

My vision still blurred slightly, I could not tell if this ghostly figure was a man or woman. Where were Maria and Adrian? Did they, _die?_ My body trembled, not wanting to face the reality of it all. I sounded so brave, **_so, you are truth,_** what was I thinking? It was about to speak, Truth.

_"You know who I am, huh? You stupid brat who does not know what's right and wrong." _ Truth spat.

"I DID NOTHING I DID NO HUMAN TRANSMUTATION! WHY AM I HERE?!" I yelled angrily, tears spill down my cheeks. Why am I such a cry-baby?! Whatever, I can't stop it now.

_You may not have, but that's not all you have to do to get to your gateway of Truth." _Truth sounded as if he was playing with me.

"THEN WHAT DID I DO?! I WANT TO GO HOME!" I screamed. I hate Truth. I hate one I hate all I hate you I hate me I hate the world. I hate Truth.

_"You two, girls, have been chosen. You have been watched ever since your day of birth. You hold the answer of how to create lightning alchemists." _

I did not believe it. I wasn't buying it. "You see my every move?! PERVERT!" I yelled, and then laughed at the fact that lightning alchemy was hidden in me and Maria.

_"You insolent being. You are needed on the other side, but since you are so uncooperative, maybe I will take something of yours." _Truth evilly retorted.

That made me shut up.

_"Without further or due, you shall be taken to the other side." _Truth smiled one last evil smile, before two big stone doors opened and the black arms once again took me in their grasp.

I had no idea where I was. I'm pretty sure this was inside the gateway of Truth. I closed my eyes, in panic. I did no crime, thus I think I don't get to see the truth of it all. I was right, because next thing you know, I was face-down in desert sand.

"Where the hell AM I?! " I shouted, quickly getting on my feet and spitting out sand chunks. "Maria? Are you here too?" I tried. I looked around, but only saw more desert.

Finally, I saw an unusual mound of sand. It made a muffled sound. "MARIA?! WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed and ran to it. I fell to my knees and scooped sand into my hands, digging, trying to get to Maria, I think.

After what seemed like hours, I got to the person. It was, indeed, Maria. She jumped out onto more sand and gasped for air. 'Ewe, I think I inhaled sand!" She said, trying to cough some up.

"Whoa, go somewhere private!" I yelled, turning my head and shielding my eyes.

"Woof!"

We both stopped what we were doing to look around.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Adrian?" I asked no one in particular.

"Woof!"

I`m pretty sure that was Adrian, so I ran around, digging in the sand. Maria did too. We scrambled around searching for my dog, until we realized that it was just someone with else with a dog. "Maria, we`re close to land!" I shouted, shaking her by the shoulders. Someone can`t have a dog in the desert, you know.

"What?! Finally! Do you have money?" She asked, looking away.

"You free-loader. I have some, but it's probably not Amestrian currency. Maybe there's a bank somewhere." I said annoyingly.

"How do you know we`re in Amestris?" Maria asked.

"Because I`m smart." I selfishly pointed out. "And maybe we`ll find Adrian there. He _is _a pretty fast dog." I added solemnly, remembering all those hilarious moments I had playing with him.

"Hopefully we can. But for now let's hurry up and get to land I`m starving!" Maria yelled comically.

We raced to the town in the distance, but only lasted like 5 minutes.

"Who knew a desert could be so big?" Maria said as she fell into sand, face-first.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, falling backwards into sand.

Maria sprang up and looked into the distance. "Almost. Maybe like 15 minutes left." She simply put.

"That's a number I can live with! Let's go!" I got onto my feet and walked towards the city.

About 10 minutes later, we arrived at the town. It was quite large looking, with lots of people happily hurrying around the streets. There was a cafe near the front.

"Maria, look! Let`s get something to eat!" I ran towards the cafe and Maria followed.

Hopefully they have lots of food, and accept dollars.

* * *

**Well thats that. I have no idea whats going on, but I guess I will get started on the next chapter. Thanks again for any reviews and make sure to leave one on your way out!**

** - Vannah **


	3. Chapter 3

EPIC STORY (FMA: B) 3

As soon as we got to the cafe, I could have sworn I saw two familiar faces. My stomach told me to just forget about it though. As soon as I looked at the menu I drooled. The quaint and pleasant cafe smelled of cinnamon and coffee beans.

"Everything looks so good! I can`t choose!" Maria kept scanning the menu for something that stood out to her.

"I know! I think I will probably just have two muffins and a sandwich with water please." I ordered to the waitress.

"That much?" Maria asked, placing her order of some healthy thing.

"I`m hungry!" I told her

"So, that will be everything?" The waitress announced.

"Yea, anymore and I won`t be able to pay." I said, and then the waitress walked away.

"So..." I started after a pause of silence.

"So..." Maria repeated.

"Did you see truth?" I half-whispered.

"I think so, why?" Maria asked.

"Did you or did you not?" I sternly said.

"I don`t know." She stated.

"How can you not know?" I said.

"Well, the whole entire time I was screaming with my eyes closed." Maria said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So, you didn't hear what Truth said." I slumped into my chair.

"Nope." She said.

Almost right after she said that our food came. I quickly began eating my sandwich as fast as I could because running on low was not my thing.

Once we finished up and paid, we started walking out of the cafe but before it was out of site I turned around and almost had a heart attack. It _was _them. I _wasn`t _crazy!

"Maria!" I pulled her aside.

"What?" she asked obliviously.

"Ed and Al! They`re here!" I yelled excitedly.

"NO WAY!" Maria squealed.

"HELLS WAY!" I threw my hands in the air.

"AM I DEAD?!" Maria shook me by the shoulders.

"NO YOUR NOT!" I yelled, pushing her hands off me. "But before we say hi, we are looking for Adrian. I`m sorry but he is much more important than the Elrics."

"Fine. Maybe we can stalk them later!" Maria squealed.

"You're a creeper." I said disgusted.

"Come on you know I was kidding!" She defended.

"No I don`t." I said laughing a little.

After that discussion, we walked past the Elrics once again and into an ally. Probably not the smartest thing to do, but I wanted to find my dog so badly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Third-person POV)

"Brother, do you feel like we`re being watched?" Alphonse Elric asked out of the blue.

"No, why?" Edward Elric answered through a mouthful of food.

"Because - never mind." The armour quickly finished.

The older brother just kept wolfing down plate after plate of delicious cafe treats.

Al felt that unnerving feeling again, until he caught a quick glimpse of two people run into an ally.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Back to other POV)

"God, this place stinks!" Maria said, waving a hand in front of her face as a fan.

"No, it smells like roses." I sarcastically answered, holding my shirt up onto my nose.

It has been only about 2 minutes in here, and the raunchy smell of trash had already assaulted our nostrils.

"Adrian!" Maria quietly called.

"He`s not a fricken mouse, you need to call him like this," I said and sucked in a large breath of air, "AAAAAAADDRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAA AAAAAAAAN!"

"Are you sure you need to call him like that?" Maria asked, slowly pulling her fingers out of her ears.

"Well what if he's on the other side of this city?" I defended.

"Whatever." Maria simply stated."Listen."

No dog came running to them.

"Let's ask people if they have seen him." I said in defeat.

We started off by asking an elderly lady walking about. I sketched a picture of him, even if I wasn't the best at drawing animals. "I`m sorry, but I have not seen a dog like that. Best wishes in finding him though," the woman sweetly smiled and walked away. We bid her farewell and a 'thank you' as we then found more residents to ask.

"We`ve asked almost _everyone _in this _damn city_!" I shouted angrily.

"Not everyone. There are the Elrics!" Maria squealed.

"Alright then. LET'S GO!" I yelled.

We ran over to them and I asked, "Hey you, have you seen a big German Sheppard husky dog runnin` around?"

"He looks like this!" Maria held up the paper that had _her _sketch of Adrian on it. It was neater than mine because mine had doodles surrounding it.

Edward put his finger to his chin and pondered a bit. "Nope, don`t think so-"

"You`re the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Maria blurted out.

I slapped her arm. "What the hell was that?!" I whispered at her. She pulled back her arm and rubbed it, and I guess I hit her harder than I thought. I muttered a quick apology.

Edward was a little shocked by her, but quickly regained his composure.

"Yea, I am. You`ve heard of me?" Ed asked, his gold eyes looked glowing in the sunlight.

_Heard of you doesn't begin to cover it._

* * *

**ASDFGHJKL I don`t know why I ended it there. It is the longest chapter yet and they keep getting longer! It doesn`t seem very funny of a story, but maybe it will get funnier! And WOW like what is up with that? A new chapter in one day? Anyways Thanks alot for reading and every review/favourite/follow is appreciated! Don`t forget to leave one on your way out!**

**- Vannah**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yea, I am. You`ve heard of me?" Ed asked.

"Yea we have. You and Al." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Brother, they didn't mistaken me for you!" Alphonse joyfully said.

"Hey you're right Al! They didn't!" Ed triumphantly smiled.

Maria slowly looked up at Al, awestruck at the empty suit of armour.

"A-Al," She said teary eyed, then breaks down crying.

Everyone stared at her as she balled like a baby.

"Uh..." Ed awkwardly said.

Al remained quiet.

"Maria what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I-ITS JUST SO SAD! DON`T WORRY AL, SOMEDAY YOU WILL TASTE GRACIA`S QUICHE! I KNOW YOU WIIIIIILL!" Maria screamed like the world was ending.

I took her aside and slapped her face. "What the hell are you doing?!" I whispered-yelled at Maria.

I heard Al asking Ed why Maria knew about quiche and Gracia.

"I-It`s just so sad!" She balled.

I slapped her again.

"Maria, snap out of it! You need to act like you know nothing about them! **_NOTHING_**! " I kept my voice down.

"Right." Maria said because she obviously forgot that."They can`t know we`re from the future!"

"_And _they can`t know that there`s two T.V. shows, a manga, _and_ 2 movie based on their lives!" I whispered.

"But that _would _be pretty cool if they knew though." Maria curiously stated.

I slapped her once again.

"Maria!" I scolded.

"Oh, right!" She said.

We secretly shook on pretending the Elrics were strangers and got up.

Maria gave them a sheepish smile.

"So..." Maria started.

"You guys wanna help us look for my dog?" I finished.

Ed thought for a moment, wondering what they should do.

"Well, at least it's not a cat." Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"Brother!" Al cried.

"I DON`T LIKE CATS OK?" Ed defended.

"HELL YA!" I yelled high-fiving Maria. Maria sniffled a little.

Ed and Al seemed a little confused by our actions, but nevertheless joined in our great Adrian search. The first place we looked was in the alleys. He wasn't a cat, but you never know if he may be there.

"AAAAAADDDDRRIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAANNN!" I screamed again.

Everyone stuck their fingers in their ears.

"Are you gonna do that every 10 minutes?" Ed asked.

"I wanna find my **_damn_**dog!" I was frustrated. Finding a dog was harder than it looked.

"Is that him?" Al asked, pointing his finger in the distance. There was a large dog laying down in the shade. I didn't have my glasses with me so I couldn't see very far away.

"I dunno. Let's go see." I said and casually began walking towards the dog.

"Do you live around here?" Al asked Maria behind me.

"Umm... No... "Maria said. I looked back and saw Maria not knowing what to do. I just turned around to look where I was going.

"We live pretty far away." I stated.

"Where?" Ed curiously began.

"I dunno." Maria and I said in unison.

Al and Ed looked at each other with confusion.

I smirked a little. They were really that gullible?

"Hey, we`re here." Ed said. I squinted and looked a little closer. Was that really... Adrian?

I looked at the dog. It looked exactly like Adrian; with his black and white body fur surrounding his strikingly cold blue eyes.

I walked a little closer and kneeled.

"Adrian? Buddy?" I asked the dog, not exactly expecting a response.

The dog growled a little, but snuggled my hand that was hovering near his nose. With my other hand I checked for his collar, buried in fur. It was blue and had the tag with my information on it. It definitely was Adrian.

"It`s him!" I triumphantly raised my hands.

"Finally! After like 4 hours!" Maria sighed in relief.

I just realized that. It was getting dark.

"Damn." I muttered.

"What?" Ed asked.

"We don't exactly know where to go. Living on streets doesn't seem very exciting." Maria said.

"Can they stay with us, brother?" Alphonse asked. He was asking like we were lost kittens.

Maria swooned. "Kawaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well..." Ed started. He thought for a moment, until finishing his sentence. "Just until they find some other person`s money to use."

"OH HELL YES!" I yelled for like the thirtieth time that day.

* * *

Once we got to the not-so-fancy hotel, Ed got us a separate room to stay in. It was across Ed and Al`s room in case anything happened.

"It`s pretty nice, I guess." Maria said, looking around the small one-bed room.

"Thanks." I told Ed.

"Don`t mention it." Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"We`ll let you rest. You know where we are if you need it." Al reassured before closing the door on us.

There was an awkward silence.

I looked around the room. Then I noticed something.

"Hey. There's only one bedroom." Maria announced, obviously seeing it too.

"I rather sleep on the couch than sleep with you, so I will." I said.

There was no way in **_hell _**I was sleeping in the same bed as Maria the snoring, tossing, turning, sleep talking machine. Also, she`s my **_friend._** Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

**Heres chapter 4 after like a week. Sorry. I have been busy and crap. Now I shall start on my next chapter because if I don`t I will forget what I have planned. Writers block is not fun. Also this story was a collab with my friend Maria. She is real. Her user on here is Anime Creation or something like that. Every review/favourite/follow is greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Vannah, the Writer**


	5. Chapter 5

**I forgot to do this the 1****st**** 4 chapters. I don`t own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. I also don`t own Pubertina :3**

* * *

It was morning. Finally. I got probably no sleep last night. _"Damn, why did I say I wanted the couch? Not cool!" _ I thought in my head. I rolled off the couch onto the grey rug, face first. Adrian was looking at me from across the room. "What?" I groggily asked. The dog did nothing but turn his head the other way. I heard snores coming from the bedroom. I had a sudden urge to go and hit Maria with a pillow, but all of the sudden the floor got quite comfy. Before I knew it, I was asleep again.

* * *

"Hello?" I heard a voice.

"Hey get up." A different, more aggressive voice said.

"Vanessa?" A female voice questioned.

I opened my eyes to see Edward, Alphonse _and_ Maria surrounding me.

"What `s goin on?" I asked them all.

"You just woke up and we have been trying to get you up for a while now." Maria said.

"You almost sleep as much as brother," Al nodded.

"Don`t compare me to a shorty," I said smirking.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD LIVE IN AN ANT HOLE?!" Ed exploded.

I got up and punched Ed in the arm. "You."

"WHY YOU-"Ed was about to rant more, but stopped.

"What?" Al asked.

Ed had this weird look on his face and became giddy with laughter.

He paused his victorious giggle before putting his hand out in front of his head, emphasising his height. "You're shorter than me."

I exploded. "DON`T CALL ME SHORT! I`M MOTHER FLIPPIN FUN SIZED! FUN SIZED!" I yelled, punching Ed in the chest."YOU'RE THE SHORTY!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT YOU PIPSQUEAK!" Ed shouted as we broke out into a full fight.

"Ed!" Al tried to calm him down.

Maria did too, but took a more aggressive manor. "GUYS! You are not short! STOP IT!"

"Ed and-! Um..." Al trailed off.

I stepped out of the way for Ed`s jab coming for my jaw. "Do you even know our names?" I asked.

Ed stopped fighting. "No..."

"I`m Vanessa. That`s Maria." I said, pointing my index finger at her.

"Nice to meet you." Al politely answered at the late introduction.

"Yea, great." Ed sarcastically remarked.

"Pleasures all mine." I sarcastically countered, kicking Ed`s leg.

"You're so violent." Maria stated.

"What can I say? Fighting is fun. Screw pink stuff." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ok then..." Ed awkwardly said.

"But pink is just a colour! You can`t hate it!" Al spoke up.

"Yea! How come you never listen to that! Plus most sweet Lolita stuff is pink!" Maria defended.

"I know. The one time you showed me the video of that one sweet Lolita I almost got blinded by the pink." I said, making gagging noises. I stopped for a moment. There was a loud rumble. "I`m starving." I cried, falling to my knees and clutching my stomach. "Feed me."

"After being the pain in the ass you are? _Noway!_" Ed hollered.

"Brother!" Al pressed.

"Damnit. Well, you leave me no choice; get ready for the 'look'." I said. I looked down, took in a deep breath, and looked up.

They all just looked at me.

"Pweeeeeeaaaaase?" I said in a baby voice.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!" _I`m pretty sure Maria and Al were squealing.

My face felt frozen. This was my secret weapon. The puppy dog face.

There was a silence then.

"Fine! I give up! Just don`t do that anymore!" Ed threw his hands in defeat.

"I`m so awesome!" I shouted, getting up and doing my victory dance. "You ain`t got shit on me!" I kept yelling.

Adrian started walking around as if swaying to my song.

"Vanessa! Stop swearing! It`s not good to!" Maria yelled.

"So! I`m pretty sure this is a free country!" I ran around with Adrian.

"I thought you were hungry?" Al asked.

I stopped to answer him. "Yea I am. Can we go now?"

"You and your bottomless pit for a stomach!" Maria giggled.

"I also have a good metabolism." I pointed out.

"Let`s go already." Ed scowled.

* * *

We decided to go to some restaurant. I was starving, but hunger quickly changed to sorrow when I saw a small little sign in the front window saying 'no dogs allowed'.

"Why didn`t you just leave your mutt at the hotel?" Ed asked.

I stopped walking. "Why are you so snappy? Oh, I know!" I whispered something to Maria. We both laughed.

"What?" Ed asked, not amused by our actions.

"You must be PMSing!" I said between giggles.

Ed was confused. "What?"

"You don`t know?" Maria asked.

"No..." Ed stated

"Me neither." Al said, also confused.

"Well you're in for a real treat!" I shouted. I sucked in my breath and made my voice very obnoxious. So did Maria as we sung.

_"Puberty is killing me! It makes it hard for people to look at me! Pubertina! Where`s this blood coming from?"_

We whispered the last sentence for dramatic effect. I then broke into a hysteric laughing fit.

"I don't get it." Al stated, clearly not getting the message.

A slight blush crept onto Ed`s face. "U-uh you don't wanna know Al. How about we just eat now ok?" Ed began nervously laughing.

* * *

**LOLOLOLOLOL. I imagine Ed would act like that if the subject puberty came up. Hopefully it won`t take me a week again to write the next chapter. a review/follow/favourite is always appreciated. I`m sorry Al, you don`t talk much in my story :,( Thank you for letting me waste your precious time with this crapy story! **

**-Vannah :x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood or it`s awesome characters :)**

* * *

"How about we just eat now ok?" Ed began nervously laughing.

"Fine with me!" I shouted, ready for food.

"I`ll watch Adrian if you want," Al asked shyly.

"Oh, um, do you want to?" I stated.

"Sure!" Al replied.

Maria looked up at the suit of armour. "Can I stay with you, Al?"

Al was slightly shocked and I could have sworn he blushed for a mere 3 seconds. "Oh, of course!"

"Yaaaaaaay!" Maria cheered.

"Nooooooo!" I protested.

"What's wrong?" Al asked.

"I have to stay with this cranky ass by myself!" I shuddered, pointing at Ed. He scowled.

"Isn`t that what you`ve always wanted?" Maria winked.

"Shut the hell up! I was really high on coke that day!" I hollered, ready to strangle her.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight." Maria`s voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Screw it. I`m hungry and you're paying. So let's go." I started walking inside the building, Edward following.

xXxXxXx

(Third person POV)

Al looked up into the clear sky. He guessed it to be warm, due to the people walking by with red faces or fans, despite the early hour.

"So, how's it going?" Maria awkwardly started. She gripped Adrian`s leash tighter out of nervousness.

"It`s fine I guess. You?" Alphonse responded.

"Great I guess. I mean I`m here with you so what could go wrong?" Maria almost said too fast. _Almost._

Al laughed lightly. "You make too much of me." He pet Adrian slowly on the head.

Maria leaned against the wall of the restaurant. "Not really. You seem like a great person who would protect their friends out of kindness."

"Thanks," Al replied, and then asked, "You consider me a friend?

"Of course! You and Ed helped us even when you didn't even know our names! Anyone who would do that to us should be considered a friend." Maria explained, staring into the distance.

"Thank you, I guess you are my friend." Al would have been smiling if he could.

"Yea." Maria responded. "You sure are."

xXxXxXx

(Back to usual POV)

I cringed. I hated this feeling. It made me feel so weak. And _girly_.

I hoped the faint blush on my ears and cheeks wasn't noticeable. I wanted to appear tough, but who could do that while an inconsiderable waiter mistaken you and Edward as a _couple_.

"I`M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"I`M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!"

"I-I`m so sorry! I had no idea please don`t hurt me!" The waiter cowered.

"Just get the damn food." Edward hissed.

"Y-yes sir!" The scrawny waiter hurried away, not wanting to be stared down.

I put a scowl on my face and crossed my arms. "What a dumbass," I muttered.

Ed looked away and huffed. I could have sworn I saw the blood rush into his face. Maybe it was just the lighting of this place.

I just stared down the fragile hanging lamp above us, attempting to ignore my stomach`s constant pleas for food. It was impossible though, and I felt like passing out.

After about 10 painfully boring minutes, the platters of glorious food approached our small, circular table.

The smells were almost too much, as soon as one of the mounds of pancakes, toast and bacon were on the table; I grabbed my fork and shoveled the food into my mouth, down to my aching stomach. I occasionally sipped my orange juice. The second waiter looked disgusted at me, but I didn`t give a damn. I think Ed was eating too, even if I wasn't paying attention to him.

I felt like the food was gone too soon, but anymore and I would have exploded. Edward looked ready to burst, too.

"Man, that was good," I sighed and sat back in the leather booth.

"Yea." Ed agreed."Too bad I`m paying though."

I looked deeply into his molten gold irises. They were full of wonder, mystery, mischief, and determination. The emotions swirled around in Edward`s awesome eyeballs.

Ed slightly shifted in the booth across from me. _Damn,_ I thought, _I`m making him uncomfortable_. I decided to take interest in the linoleum tiles on the floor. _Da hell is wrong with me?!_

"Let`s get something for Maria," then I remembered about pretending we know nothing,"and Alphonse."

Ed looked more uncomfortable."Yea, but Al isn't really that hungry. He told me before we got here."

It was so upsetting knowing what was going on but pretending to know nothing."Oh, alright. I`ll go ask her what she wants."

I stood up and casually walked out the building to see Adrian following Maria around in a circle and Al laughing with them.

"Hey guys, I don`t mean to stop the fun, but Maria want do you want to eat?" I eventually asked.

Maria immediately stopped walking and looked at the morning sky to think. Her brown eyes then grew wide at her excitement. "Eggs, bacon, and some toast with warm chocolate milk!" She smiled and made an "Mmmmm" sound.

"Ok then." I waved and went back inside the restaurant.

* * *

After we got Maria`s food we began walking the short walk to the hotel. As soon as we stepped into the lobby I knew something wasn't right. The manager was frightened and so were his employees. There was a man with a ragged overcoat and winter cap on, screaming. Then suddenly I was pushed up against the lobby wall with a pistol digging into my temple. His raspy voice and loud words rang through my head, "GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY OR I SHOOT!"

* * *

**The last part definitely was ****_not_**** my idea. It was Maria`s. I couldn`t think of an ending so I asked her and BOOM! This appeared. This is probably over due, ehehehehehe sorry about that. School is starting soon and I had to go shopping and crap. Please review/follow/favourite I really appreciate it! Happy reading!**

**-Vannah**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don`t own FMA: B or L4D**

* * *

Millions of thoughts raced through my young mind, each making another tear slip past my cheeks. "Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap crapcrap," I whispered. This should be easy to handle. I did karate back home and one of the moves we learned was how to defend yourself when someone pulls a gun on you. I decided what I would do and brought my hand up to the barrel of the gun and pushed it to point to the ceiling. Unfortunately, it seemed like someone else was thinking, because instead of me reshaping the thug`s face, he got squished between two mounds of cement. His arm was left out though, and I could hear him scream as if someone gave him a wedgie.

He and I were still holding his gun, so I hammer-fisted his elbow which made his hand release the gun. I pulled the gun away, noticing how different this was than a 22 caliber rifle or a molded plastic pistol. I pointed it at the rectangle of clay, ready to fire under any circumstances. I also backed away.

Maria stared as if God was in front of her. She gripped Adrian`s leash harder.

Alphonse remained quiet.

Edward took his hands of the cold floor.

_He_ did the transmutation, by the looks of it.

I slightly sighed in relief, but didn't drop the gun. "Thanks, Ed." I mumbled.

"No problem." Ed answered.

"Shouldn`t we call the police?" Al spoke up.

"We already did. They are on their way." The manager announced.

"That was," Maria ran up to me, "AWESOME!" Adrian barked.

"Yea..." My voice was distant. "We should leave." I finally put the safety of the gun on and asked the manager where to put it.

"Just on the counter. You and your friends should stay though. The police may want to ask you questions." The manager pointed in front of him at the counter.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom. "Ow..." I clutched my stomach. I then fell forward onto my face on the carpet floor.

"That`s disgusting." Ed sniffed, arms crossed.

"Are you alright?" Alphonse asked. He was petting Adrian as if he was a kitty.

"Yea..." I trailed off, feeling the need to vomit my guts out a second time.

"Wanna go to the hospital?" Maria helped me to my feet.

"I hate hospitals. I`m just feeling weird because of the robber dude. It doesn`t seem very realistic." I mumbled a "Thank you" to Maria, suddenly feeling better.

"It sure isn`t. Maybe we should leave." Al insisted, getting up from his seat on the pale orange couch.

Maria walked with me over to two wooden dining chairs. "We should. I mean we already answered all those boring cop questions, so there's no point in staying here." I answered.

"Why are you guys even helping us? All we are doing is being dragged around by you guys. I`m pretty sure you have important things to do." Maria questioned, taking a seat in one of the hotel room chairs.

There was a silence between the Elrics.

"Don`t you need help?" Al asked.

Maria was thinking, and then she looked at me. I sighed, I guess this was the time to man up and confess.

"Yea, we do. You see, we`re not from Amestris at all." I discreetly started.

"And well, we are lost here." Maria continued.

"So, we have been thinking how to get home."

"But since we are not sure where exactly home is, we decided on something."

"We decided we should find something to help us back to our home."

Maria took in a deep breath, "We could use the Philosopher`s Stone."

The room went quiet.

Edward`s and Alphonse`s eyes grew wide (well, I suppose Al`s eyes _would_ be wide).

"But how could you?" Ed became suddenly interested in our back-and-forth story time.

"Our, um, **_world_**, is on the other side of the gate." I answered.

"It`s very different from here. We have mostly electronics in our world." Maria piped up.

"Yea! And tons of awesome video games like_Left 4 Dead _and awesome music like dubstep!" I excitedly remembered when I would spend all night listening to music and killing zombies.

"Huh?" Al and Ed were undoubtedly confused.

"Futuristic year 2000 stuff, anyway..." Maria got back on track.

"We saw Truth. Well, I`m pretty sure Maria saw Truth." I said, giving her a death glare while she sheepishly smiled.

"I did!" She answered.

Edward was on the edge of the couch and was so close to falling on Adrian.

Al was intently listening with his armour back still close to the couch.

"It said that someone on the other side summoned us or something and that we were the answer to lightning alchemy or something weird like that but I don`t believe that because I am a normal girl who was born in Columbia and has a favourite colour which is purple and has two annoying brothers because I am a middle child did you know that?"

Maria kept on nervously rambling until I smacked her shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for I wasn`t done!" Maria rubbed where I hit her.

"We are supposed to be telling them about the philosopher`s stone and what we want with it, not your autobiography!" I hissed.

"Riiiiiight." Maria remembered. "Oops."

"So anyway, we saw Truth and he told us we were the answer to lightning alchemy which is complete bull crap in my opinion. We want to use the stone to see if it will transfer us back to the other side to our families and electronics and friends. Does that make sense? Because I`m not that smart." I told everyone.

"She isn`t. She still counts with her fingers." Maria smirked.

"And _you_ still haven`t shut up yet." I scowled.

* * *

**BLUUUUUUGH. I don`t know. I haven't thought of anything and this is the closest thing to not being a Mary Sue in my opinion. I hope you don`t mind a new chapter maybe every week? School is starting in 3 days and I barely have everything I need. Anyway, thanks for reading and it only takes you about 3 seconds to review/favourite/follow this. It is greatly appreciated. **

**-THE BOSS Vannah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don`t own FMA, only this story, does that count?**

**No?**

**Damn.**

* * *

"So, can you guys help us?" I asked.

Another uncomfortable silence occurred.

The Elric brothers turned to each other, silently debating what to do.

Edward shifted slightly on the couch across from me and Maria. "Well, we can help you, as long as you don`t mind stopping in Rizembool to see my mechanic."

"You mean your girlfriend." Alphonse teased.

"MY GIRLFRIEND? WHAT?!" Ed screamed in horror at the embarrassing statement Alphonse made, blood swiftly reaching his cheeks.

I snorted and began hysterically cackling. Maria placed a hand over her mouth to stop her giggles from escaping. Al began chuckling at his elder brother`s constipated expression. Adrian barked.

The blonde stood up and screamed, "SHUT UP OR I`LL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!"

The snorts and giggles quickly dwindled, but still lingered.

"Anyway, yea, we wouldn't mind at all." Maria suppressed her giggles until they came to a full stop.

"Alright. We should grab the next train then." Ed stood up and began walking towards the door.

"We`ll go pack. If you need us you know where we are." Al stood up as well and followed his fuming brother who still wasn`t over that you-know-what comment.

The door slammed shut behind them.

I thought over and over again,_ 'was this the right thing to do?'_ I told myself it was, because if anyone knew anything about the mysterious, red Philosopher's stone, it was the Elrics. I wiped my mouth with my forearm and rose from the wooden chair. Adrian fell asleep next to the couch. A yawn escaped me as I stretched my arms upward. Maria scrunched her face up and covered her nose. "I wanna ask you something," she started. "When was the last time you showered?"

I continued scratching my stomach barely understanding her over my loud yawn. "What? Oh, yea, maybe like 3 days tops."

"EEEEEW! GET IN THERE!" Maria pointed to the bathroom and got out of the chair so fast it almost tipped.

I sighed and face-palmed. "Fine, Madame Fussy-Pants." I then stormed into the small white-tiled bathroom.

* * *

I opened the door to the Elrics` plain hotel room. Or at least tried to, forgetting that I had no key to it. I rapped my knuckles on the solid door. "Hey," I called.

I heard a bark.

"Vanessa?" A familiar male voice asked.

"No, The _pizza man,_" I sarcastically sighed, kicking the door. "Let me in."

"What`s pizza?" A metallic voice questioned.

A female gasped. "You`ve never had any?"

"W-well, no..."

The door creaked open and Ed stepped out of my way.

"Thank you, short-stuff." I smirked. Then instantly stopped. "WHAT THE-YOU SON OF A BACON!" I screamed, clutching my left shin.

"I`m. Not. Short." Edward gritted his teeth.

"Well, _sorry._ It`s just so easy to get you mad! Like my bro back home." I sniffed, releasing my death grip on my leg before I fell on my butt.

"You have a brother?" Alphonse asked who was currently sitting on a royal blue couch similar to the one in my hotel room next to Maria.

"Yup, the little chubby." I laughed to myself.

"The little what?" Ed instantly spun his head toward me.

"Inside joke. Anyway, when is the train coming?"

"Half past 3."

"And how long does it take to get there?"

"About 10 minutes."

"Then shouldn't we get going?" I pointed to the clock hanging on the pale wall which read 3:27.

"AL GRAB OUR STUFF I`LL CHECK OUT!" Ed charged through the open door.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" Maria screamed as we sprinted for the ready-to-leave train.

"HURRY! WE`RE GONNA MAKE IT!" I yelled as I almost tripped on my feet. I was horrible at running.

There were about 10 feet between us and the train.

Ed and Al took the lead with Adrian; Al slightly ahead, Maria was catching up to Ed as I hung in the back.

"DAMNIT FEET MOVE FASTER!" I yelled at myself.

Al quickly jumped onto the back of the train and helped his elder brother and Maria on board. I attempted to run faster but my legs hurt. I started jogging as I finally made it to the train. I huffed and puffed as I grabbed the railing to help myself up. The train started moving as I gracelessly pulled myself up and fell on my face. I wanted to fall asleep right then and there, but Maria helped to my feet saying, "We need to find seats."

I dragged myself behind the other three and waited for them to find seats. I took one across from Maria with Adrian in-between our seats. My legs instantly gave out. Sure, the worn cushion wasn't very comfortable, but it was comfortable enough to lie on.

Al and Ed were preoccupied with staring out their window. Maria doing the same while slowly dozing off. I rolled so I was staring at the ceiling. An off-white colour.

I had so many thoughts in my head.

_When will I see my family again?_

_What if Winry doesn`t like us?_

_What if Pinako doesn`t like us?_

_What if we never find the Philosopher's stone?_

_Is there an already made Philosopher's stone?_

_How the heck do you make one?_

_Who brought us here, if anyone did?_

_Why did Truth say we were the answer to Lighting Alchemy?_

_What if we get stuck in here forever?_

The last thought scared me.

My eyes began to prick with tears. I fought them back. Like I was going to let _that _happen.

I rubbed my temples, trying to make my headache go away. It wouldn`t.

I just tried to forget about it all.

Then suddenly, my vision blurred and my eyelids drooped. I exhaled and suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

"Vanessa." I heard a voice. A female voice.

I sprang upward and flailed and kicked and screamed. "WHODAWHATA?!"

I opened my eyes to see everyone on the train staring at me. Maria cowered in the corner of her seat. Ed turned away liked he didn't want to be seen with me, as poor Al remained emotionless.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at the crazy girl!"

"Yes sweetie that's lovely now let's get off, this is our stop."

The lady shielded her son`s eyes as she walked towards the front of the train.

I guess we were at Rizembool, as I saw the rural landscape outside my window. "This is our stop, right?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "Yeah, it is."

"THEN LET'S GO!" Maria yelled, sprinting to the front of the train.

"I WANNA BE FIRST!" I shouted, running after her.

I heard the thump of metal behind me, knowing the Elrics were running too. Adrian was probably running with them.

I ran, so close to grabbing Maria`s shirtsleeve when she came to a dead stop. My face smashed into the back of her head, almost tipping her over.

"Ow! Why did you-"I didn't finish that sentence because right in front of Maria was one of the train crew member dudes ((A/N: I really don`t know what they are called.)).

"There will be no running on this train. Am I clear?" He scolded.

"Yes sir. We`re really sorry." Maria looked down.

The tall man with glasses cleared his throat. "Of course. Now please slow your pace and have a good day."

We all got out of the uptight train and began walking on the dirt road.

We talked and ran with Adrian for most of the 15-20 minutes it took to walk to the Rockbells` house.

When we got there, Edward was greeted with a wrench getting up close and personal with his forehead.

"GAAAH!" he yelled in pain, falling backwards, getting tangled in his red coat.

Light and happy laughter came from the second story balcony. Light blonde strands shook as Winry smiled and called," Nice of you to finally come home!"

* * *

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH OVERDUE CHAPPY FSHBLAAAAA.**

**Maybe this will happen next week, too. Probably every other weekend there will be a chappy. But ANYWAY I wanna hear from you guys, the fans! Is it good?! It`s a long one (that's what she said)! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-VAAAANNAH**


	9. Authors Note

**Dear you fans,**

**I`m sorry there is no new chapter yet. I can`t assure you there will be one soon, though.**

**Please sit tight for now, because school is a pain and theres lots of studying. I also go to karate and I have testing coming up and I am very determined to get my new belt. I am a red belt :3 My dad doesnt want me on the computer during the week too, so that does not leave me much time to write. Hopefully there will be one up before Halloween, which I am reaalllly excited about! I`m being Edward Elric for Halloween :D What are you going to be? Drop a review telling me what and why if you want.**

**Also, happy Turkey Day to you Canadians like me.**

**-Vannah**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, sorry for taking forever on this chapter, school just happens to be a big thing. Oh, and a few weeks ago when I was in religion class, we were praying for people and someone said pray for the war amps. Everyone started talking about how prosthetics are hard to adjust to and is expensive and some are metal and stuff, and all I could think about was Ed. **

**I don't own FMA, blablabla, only the story.**

* * *

"Nice of you to finally come!" Winry called.

"DAMNIT WINRY!" Ed shouted in anger, lifting his fist as a threat.

She just laughed, not taking his anger seriously. Winry stopped, though still smiling, and looked directly at us. "Hey Al, are these new friends?" She asked.

"Yes. This is Maria, Vanessa, and Vanessa`s dog Adrian." Al introduced us.

"Pleased to meet you!" Maria simply smiled back.

"What she said!" I gave a crooked smile.

Adrian began discovering his surroundings, so I let him be. Den came running from the front door and after giving Ed and Al a quick welcome, Adrian and Den almost immediately began sniffing each other and playing.

Winry just looked at us, like she was thinking about something. I pondered a bit myself, trying to decipher her thoughts. I found a solution. I opened my mouth and answered Winry`s silent question. "We look weird, huh?"

Her face went beet red. "Oh why would you think I thought that? You just, well, never mind! Ahahahah..." Her nervous rambles trailed off.

"It`s ok, I thought this might have happened." I exhaled and looked downward at my modern blue shark hoodie, Maria`s modern name brand clothing, then Winry`s plain white tank top and skirt. "I am from the future." I bowed.

Winry had a puzzled look on her face."What?"

Maria stepped in front of me. "Nothing! Like we said we are pleased to meet you!"

I pushed Maria foreword. "Hey, what did you do that for?"

Al spoke up. "Hey guys! Don`t fight!" He stepped between us.

"I`m sorry. It must be awkward watching your best friend`s acquaintances fight as if they live here." Maria bowed her head in shame, now standing.

"What she said." I said yet again, copying Maria`s head-bowing action.

Edward stepped in front of us all. "Anyway, Winry I need some matenance done."

"You can come on in. Any friend of Ed and Al is a friend of mine." Winry smiled once again, disappearing from view.

Ed opened the door and I let everyone step in front of me. I held the door telling Ed he could go. He shook his head like he wasn't going to leave.

"Are you going or not?" I blew away some loose brown hair.

Ed used his right hand to hold the door open, his gold eyes suddenly looking serious. "Go."

"Fine." I hissed, letting go of the door. Since when did you try to do something for someone while their already doing it for you?

I scanned over my surroundings: a couch near the far wall, a dinner table in the corner, stairs that led to the second floor, and an entrance that maybe led to the kitchen.

I could hear the two dogs barking at each other, since they first met.

"Nice place." I muttered. I shook off my grey running shoes out of kindness.

"Oh you don't have to do that," Pinako called to me, entering from the kitchen.

"Alright. Thanks," I politely answered, noticing Pinako `s sandals.

I walked around in my socks while everyone else wore their shoes.

"What is your name by the way?" She set a bowl of stew down on the dinner table. Was it time to eat again already?

"Um...I`m Vanessa. Nice to meet you." I politely nodded. I was half there, half in my mind, holding back the urge to cry and scream for help and for why on earth would some average kids and their average dog get pulled into some crazy land from a show!

I tried to forget about how homesick I was starting to feel and decided to ask where Ed was.

"Probably in the guest room or Winry`s 'shop'." Pinako said, beginning to enjoy her steaming stew.

I walked up the stairs, looking both ways as I made my way up. Once I was at the top, I walked towards the door to the guest room and opened it, but nothing was thee except two beds, a bookshelf and a closet. Ed`s briefcase was on top of one of the bags.

I closed the door and walked back downstairs. I turned around and noticed a door I didn`t see before.

I peeked my head through the slightly open door, about to call Edward`s name but my voice caught. Ed and Winry`s backs were turned to me. They were talking, with Ed sitting in nothing but his boxers. I did slightly blush, strangely.

I remembered a memory from grade 6 when one of my friends invited the whole class to a pool party. Mostly girls showed up, only about 6 boys. I wore my only swim suit, a navy one piece and white swim shorts. I was the only one and everybody showed up in 'bakinis' and 'tankinis' or whatever. I didn't blush when I saw guys shirtless there, so why now? Because grade 6 geeks were not cute, Japanese animations.

Getting pulled back to reality, I saw Ed`s automail arm slightly covered by Winry fussing over it. The metal limbs shone in the hanging lamp`s yellow glow.

"The plating is a little damaged, but other than that it functions normally," Winry stated. "Also, its seems like some your leg`s bolts are loose. Were you fighting again?"

"I always fight. We state alchemists have quite a lot of enemies-OW!" Ed rubbed his throbbing head, which just made contact with one of Winry`s finest wrenches.

"Don`t make excuses!" Winry shouted.

This was getting ugly. My head told me to leave, but my feat told me to stay.

"Come on Winry; don't treat your highest paying costumer like this!" Ed shouted back.

Winry threw her hands in the air. "I can do what I want! I`m just not your mechanic, I'm also your friend!"

It went silent in the room and there was tension pulsating in the air, but as soon as it arrived it quickly evaporated.

Edward then burst out laughing hysterically. I have to admit, it was kind of creepy.

"Of course I know that! You're my _best_ friend!" Ed`s blonde head tilted towards Winry, and she began softly laughing.

Ed stood up and looked at Winry in the eyes. They both smiled and they looked like they were about to hug.

Just then, Ed`s head twitched and his eyes turned my way. Winry began to look too as I quickly skittered off.

* * *

I looked far out towards the setting sun. It was beautiful, I wish I had camera to take a picture of it. The blue colour began to fade and turn dark, but orange, red and yellow light remained and slowly started to blur into the midnight sky. The sun was halfway gone.

"This is one of the prettiest sunsets I've ever seen." Maria said who was sitting against the house next to me.

"Yea," I answered.

Alphonse was on the other side of me, petting Adrian who was lying between us. Den was in his lap. "Sunsets are always prettier when you`re not in the city." He said.

I put my hands in my sweater pocket, suddenly feeling something cold and hard. I pulled it out and it was...

"MY IPOD?!" I yelled. Maria and Al swiftly turned towards me.

I jumped up and ran around the yard.

"HOLY CRAP!" I constantly shouted.

Adrian ran around with me and Den followed Adrian.

Maria got up and ran over to me screaming, "NO WAY! REALLY?! TURN IT ON!"

"I CAN`T DUMMY! THERE IS NO CHARGER HERE! IT`S LIKE THE 1900`s!" I hissed, furiously pressing the 'home' button on the rectangle IPod touch.

During this whole ordeal, poor Al had no clue what on earth was happening.

"Oh, right! Your IPod`s a potato!" Maria laughed.

Den and Adrian played around a bit, and then ran back to Al.

"DON`T MAKE FUN OF IT! IT`S ALMOST 2 WHOLE YEARS OLD!" I yelled. "IT`S NOT LIKE YOUR IPOD IS ANY BETTER!"

I pressed my device`s 'on' button, knowing it was useless. It was jammed and the 'home' button was almost jammed, too. Maria`s IPod`s screen was completely cracked and pieces were falling off. It was a hazard to children, really. Her IPod wasn't here, though.

I sat down on a patch of grass and pulled my shoe off. Instantly, a raunchy, garbage-like sweat smell filled the air. I pulled off my damp yellow sock.

Maria pinched her nostrils. "What are you doing?" She asked, clearly disgusted.

Alphonse stood up and walked to us. "What`s going on?" The dogs were following him.

I placed my IPod on the ground and stood up. I pushed my big toe onto the 'home' button, trying not to push too hard.

Maria and Al stared at me, not knowing what the heck I was doing and how to respond.

Finally, after a few minutes, the screen flashed on, and a picture of Edward was visible on the rectangle screen.

Adrian barked while Den remained quiet.

"Holy potato, it worked!" I shouted in victory, grabbing the iPod off the ground and vigorously typed in my password.

The glorious sound of the device unlocking thrilled me to an extent. A piece of home to bring with me, besides myself.

"I`m never touching that again," Maria hissed, releasing her death grip on her nose and walked towards me.

I instantly checked for internet connection. "Good," I answered. Obviously there was no internet.

Alphonse decided to calmly walk away and play with Adrian and Den, not really understanding the significance of a metal rectangle.

I quickly turned on the camera and took a picture of the beautiful sunset which was almost completely dissolved into navy blue.

I laid back into the soft, green grass and stared at the stars.

"We`re going inside. Are you coming?" Maria called from the front porch of the house.

"In a minute," I yelled back. I heard the door click shut, knowing Maria, Al, Den and Adrian were inside now.

I took a picture of the starlit sky, and then rested my iPod touch next to me. Well, more like threw it a little.

Suddenly, I heard a door open then slam. There were footsteps, and then a blond headed boy popped into my view.

"Where you watching me and Winry?" He asked in an angry tone.

I grinned sheepishly and stared up at him.

"Maybe?"

* * *

**TELL ME IS IT GOOD IS IT IS IT? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH IT TOOK SO LONG I`M SO SORRY. It took me like a month I`m really sorry. But I have good news; I got my new belt at karate! Next belt is black belt YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I already failed twice, so I was happy I finally got my new belt. And how was your Halloween? Mine was pretty good, except for the fact that my friend`s step dad asked me if I was dressed as Marilynn Monroe.**

**(/). (\) BUUUUUT someone in my grade`s older sister is into Fullmetal Alchemist too! :D :3 **

**So, yea, enough talking. Bla, bla bla, follow, fave, review, yada yada.**

**-You know who I am by now, right? But here`s a refresher:**

**VANNAAAAAAAAAAH**


	11. Chapter 10

**I`m sorry for the wait. Getting excited for Christmas (or whatever you celebrate)? I AM!**

**That thing I said about my iPod is true. IT IS BROKENNNNNNNNN.**

**So is Maria`s. JUST LIKE I SAID AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-**

**I own nothing, you should already know that.**

* * *

"Maybe?" I asked sheepishly.

"Maybe my ass. Why were you watching us?" My eyesight was nowhere near perfect (especially in almost pitch black lighting), but I could of sworn a pink tint was draped across Edward`s face.

"Don`t worry about it bro, I`m not gonna post it all over the internet. It`s not like you have any anyway." I muttered the last sentence and curled up on my side.

"Internet? What?" Ed shook his head. "Never mind. Uh, do you really want to lay on there?" He pointed to the ground.

"Why?" I grumbled.

"There`s ants all over you." Ed bluntly said.

I just lazily stood up and made my way towards the house, brushing off my stomach and legs. "How many could there possibly be?" I asked.

"A lot."

I took my iPod and shone it over me like a flashlight. They were **_everywhere._** My natural instincts kicked in and I screamed, jumped and flailed around like an idiot, swiping my clothes roughly.

Edward ran inside and came back with something. It was a candle, which was much brighter than my small retina-screened iPod. I placed my iPod onto the porch as I took off my other shoe and sock. Ants were slowly evacuating my shoes. I remember my dad saying that ants didn`t like humans, so they must have thought I was a mountain or something. How could there be this much though?

Finally, they were all gone. I retrieved my yellow and blue socks and running shoes. I flicked off the last few ants and made my way inside. Before I could go any longer, Ed called to me.

"Don`t forget this thing." He said, holding my IPod.

I walked back to him and took it. "Thanks," I answered.

"What does that thing do anyway?"

"Well, you see," I began to explain, "It can play music, you can surf television channels, play games, keep reminders, check the time, search the internet and so much more!"

Ed stood dumbstruck, but quickly regained his composure. "What?"

I face-palmed. "Just watch," I said.

I turned on the song 'Bangarang' by Skrillex while going to my Minecraft world.

"As you can see, listen to dubstep and building is two of the many things you can do on the IPod." I explained while defeating a zombie.

"What is that?! What are you doing?!" Edward asked, not knowing what was currently going on.

"I am killing stuff and listening to music." I said, not really paying attention.

Ed covered his ears. "That`s music?"

"Fine, fine. I`ll change it." I changed the song to 'This Is War' by 30 Seconds to Mars. "Happy?"

"Ehh, it`s slightly better. WOAH WATCH OUT WHAT IS THAT?!" Ed screamed.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back as I turned around, almost smashing Ed upside the head with the metal device which was occupying my fingertips.

"Jeez, watch where you swing that thing!" He yelled.

It turns out, he wasn`t talking about reality, for there was nothing around us. He was talking about my Minecraft game. It turns out I got killed by a creeper, which completely sucks. I respawned and went to my chest full of food and pick axes and what not.

"Hey, are you coming inside?" Ed called, who was holding the front door open. He was here just a minute ago, how did he get over there?! He should be called a ninja-alchemist...

"Oh, yea. I`m coming." I turned off the music and began walking towards Edward.

* * *

"Oh wow! What is it?" Winry asked gleefully next morning. I ended up sleeping on the couch as Maria slept in a guest room. _Again._

It turns out Winry liked us so much that she wanted us to stay the night again. There was no point in spending the Elrics` money on another hotel if we didn`t need to, so we agreed.

Adrian and Den played at my feet, but then lay down in front of the couch.

"It`s an IPod. I had one, but my mom lost it." Maria solemnly explained.

Winry sort of ignored Maria`s sadness and continued on. "How does it work? Did you make it? Where can you get it? Can I try it out? Why aren`t there any bolts? Where are the wires?"

"Woah, woah, calm down!" I shouted exasperatedly. "One question at a time!"

"But!" Winry pleaded.

"...Fine" I inhaled deeply. "It works because of some microchips and stuff is inside of this metal casing stuff. No I did not make it. You can`t buy it in Amestris. Or anywhere else in this century," I murmured, and then continued. "The wires are inside of it and there are no bolts because it doesn't need them. I guess you could try it out." I finished, handing off my iPod touch to eager Winry.

Alphonse, Edward, Pinako, Maria and I crowded around the blonde as she fiddled with the small rectangle.

"I really don`t think this is a good idea," Ed whispered in my ear.

"I`m starting to regret giving that to her- WOAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SCREWDRIVER?!" I screamed, reaching towards my iPod.

"I just wanna see how it works!" Winry yelled.

"Winry please don`t shout!" Al put out his hands in attempt to calm the blue-eyed mechanic.

Ed face palmed while Pinako walked away mumbling something along the lines of 'stupid new fashioned mechanics'.

"You can`t open it! You just have to poke the screen!" Maria shouted, grabbing at Winry`s hands.

"Oh! How?" The blonde asked, dumbfounded.

I put my hand out in front of her, and then she put my iPod in my palm.

"See? Like this," I said, poking the screen and ending up in a pie making app.

"Are you baking on there?" Al questioned.

"Make it apple! With the flakey crust!" Maria suggested, or rather demanded.

"Alright. See Winry? You don`t need to open this! Only the makers can open it anyway. If you opened it, it would break! Now we wait." I stood patiently, feeling a little pressured by everyone crowded around me.

I heard a little 'Ding!' and the screen on iPod switched to a pie slice on a plate, with various toppings you could choose on the side.

"Put ice cream!" Winry told me.

"With chocolate syrup!" Maria chimed in.

"And a cherry!" Al added.

I slid my thumbs this way and that, until I had the toppings they wanted.

"Anything you want? _Oh wise alchemist_?" I asked obnoxiously. Ed`s ears twitched at my little nickname.

"No, I think it`s stupid." He crossed his arms and turned.

"Quit acting like a child, brother! This is fun!" Al pressed.

"**_You _**are the ones acting like children, not me," Edward huffed.

"Come on, Ed!" Winry poked the pie that was on my iPod, causing a bite mark to appear. "It looks like I ate it!"

"Yea, but you can`t **_really _**eat it, can you?" Ed snorted.

"It`s for the thrills, mi amigo, only the thrills." I said.

"Look! My finger is eating all the pie!" Maria yelled, poking a little too hard at the small electronic.

"YOUR GONNA SCRATCH IT CALM DOWN!" I shouted.

"Can I try?" Al asked.

"Of course! Here," Maria snatched my iPod out of my hands and brought it to Alphonse`s fingertips. I guess I didn`t really care that she did that; otherwise her face would be slightly contorted.

He poked it, but nothing happened. Sadly, he wasn`t made of flesh, so he could not make anything happen.

"Oh."

"H-here! I`ll help you!" Maria brought her hand around Al`s, but placing her index finger under his. My iPod make a bite sound. "Yay! We ate all the pie, see?" Maria smiled at Al.

He giggled a little, seeming to brighten up.

We all giggled, baking pies, making slushies, creating donuts, pretending to eat them all after.

All, while Ed tried to look angry, standing away from Maria, Winry, Al and I.

Finally, he cracked and asked us. "Can I try?"

"I thought you didn`t **_like_** it!" Winry retorted.

"I just want to try once!"

"Here." I gave it to him.

He took it and began slowly poking around on the screen. We all gathered around him, seeing what on earth he was doing.

What did he make? He made a simple apple pie with nothing on it. Then he ate it all with his left finger.

* * *

After all the excitement died down, I decided to rest in the guest room. Adrian came in and lay down beside the bed I was currently using.

"Hey, bud. Where`s your girlfriend?" I ask.

Adrian growled in response, but laid his head down again.

I snickered at him. Almost no dogs knew Adrian back home, but in a complete alternate universe, the first dog he meets is his best pal.

Suddenly, Maria walked in and looked straight at me. Adrian lifted his head in curiosity; he must have sensed Maria meant business.

"How much time do you think we will stay here?" She asked.

"However long we need to." I respond.

"I`m homesick. I actually miss my brothers. Isn`t that crazy? We`ve only been here for what, like 3 days? My mom must be worried sick, same with my dad!"

"I miss my family too. I guess the only bright side is missing school."

"Aren`t you worried we`ll be here forever?!"

"Yes! I`m trying not to think about it though."

"How would the philosopher's stone help anyway?"

"I don`t know! But you`d think since it can do so much it would be able to bring us back to reality!" I slowly began to panic.

"I guess we could find out tomorrow since that's when we`re leaving." Maria said.

"It`s kind of hard to find the philosopher`s stone though. We obviously won't find it tomorrow. Maybe there`s such thing as time machines here?" I sat upright.

"That`s ridiculous."

"I just thought since they have alchemy that they would have time machines too!"

Adrian somehow fell asleep while Maria and I debated.

I exhaled deeply. "Yesterday was history, tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift, that's why we call it present. Just be thankful we didn`t die or anything and we are still alive today, ok? I have no idea what the hell with happen tomorrow, so stop over thinking everything or I`ll kick you."

Maria`s face relaxed slightly, she sighed, then sat down next to me. "I`m sorry."

"Good. Because that was **_way _**too much drama for my liking," I leaned down and pet Adrian`s soft head. Then I remembered something. "Tonight, **_you _**should get to sleep on the couch."

"Alright!" She smiled.

We just sat in silence for a few minutes, petting Adrian, until my stomach rumbled in emptiness.

"I`m starving."

* * *

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I have no right to make you guys wait so long. ANYWAYS, the next chappy most likely will come out in the New Year.**

**WAS IT GOOD? REVIEW? FOLLOW? FAVE?!**

**Question of the chappy: what do you want for Christmas?**

**Author`s Answer: WORLD PEACE! And maybe a tablet.**

**-VaNnAh**


	12. Chapter 11

I stretched my arms and yawned from the first great sleep I had in a while. I sat upright and petted Adrian`s head, then skipped off to the restroom.

I pleasantly walked down the stairs then stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the unseen.

Maria was crumpled on the small couch with only a thin spare bed sheet covering her shivering body. The bags under her eyes made her look like she was sleep deprived for weeks. Her snoring was strange; not a whole, deep-sleep snore, but a whimpering kind of snore.

I shielded my eyes from the mess-of-a-friend and stumbled backwards a little. My stomachs growled furiously as an agonizing plead for food. I decided to leave Maria for now as I walked to the kitchen. I was surprised no one else was up, considering that it looked well past dawn outside. I then spotted a hand-written note on the counter. I lifted it up and read it:

_Dear Ed, Maria and Vanessa,_

_Good morning! If you are reading this, I am gone to the market with Granny and Alphonse because we ran out of milk! Don`t worry though, there is bread and juice if you're hungry. We will be back at around 9. Talk to you soon!_

- _Winry_

My eyebrow twitched. '_I`m __**still**__ not the first to wake up.' _I thought. I put it back on the counter and grabbed a piece of fresh bread and an apple.

I haven`t had an apple in a while since my orthodontist said not to have one with braces. He doesn`t have control in alternate universes, though. I took a bite of the bread and sat down my apple on the dining table. I then went back to the kitchen and grabbed a plate and a knife. I also looked for one of those small fruit peelers, but there was none in any of the cupboards. I brought my utensils to the table. I put the apple on the plate and began to cut the shiny red skin off the apple, but cringed when the knife met with the plate and make a horrid noise, like nails on a chalkboard. I guess I should of used a cutting board.

After demolishing my apple to nothing but a hexagon, I cut it into smaller pieces. I gobbled down the bread and gingerly bit into an apple slice. My mouth watered, apples were one of my favourite fruits!

"It's been too long, mi amigo," I mumbled at the delicious apple.

Suddenly, I heard shifting behind me, stopping me entirely. The sound of sloppy Spanish mumbling. Then, dead silence. Maria turned me around in the blink of an eye and shook my shoulders abruptly.

"_¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!"_She cried out in her Native language dramatically. I tried to squirm away from her, but her death grip on my shoulders kept me still.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I shouted back. "STOP DIGGING YOUR NAILS INTO ME AND DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"I COULD OF DIED!" Maria screamed in hysterics, digging her nails harder into my shoulders.

I pivoted to the right and grabbed her left arm with my right one. I took my left arm and brought my elbow down across Maria`s arms, then wacked her in the side of the head with a left hammer fist. I grabbed her left arm and shoulder, then roughly sweeped her legs in front of her, causing her head to bang the wooden floors. With my speed still slightly slowed by sleep I didn't do much damage, thankfully.

"I SAID _**NOT**_ TO TOUCH ME, DAMNIT!" I shouted, walking back to the table.

Before I sat down, I looked out the window, or at least attempted to. I squinted as best as I could and I think I saw some movement in the distance. Maybe it was Al, Winry, and Pinako.

"Hey Maria," I called, quite oblivious to the fact that she was still on the floor, dizzy as ever.

"What?" I heard her whimper.

I stood up and decided to help Maria up. Because that's what best friends do, right?

"Here," I held out my hand to her.

Maria grabbed onto it with two hands, almost bringing me down with her. I wrapped my other hand around Marias and tried to pull her up. Its either she`s insanely heavy, or I am weak. I hope it`s neither.

In actuality, Maria was _pulling _me down. I just didn`t feel it. Finally, she pulled me down and I rolled to the left so I wouldn`t fall on her. Big mistake. My ear cracked onto the floor, making my eyes open extremely wide from pain. I heard ringing, and nothing else. Maria was opening her mouth, but her voice was just not loud enough to shoo away the painful ringing.

"What the hell is going _**on**_?!" Ed shouted from upstairs.

Maria let go of my hand that she was grabbing and both of my hands shot up to my ears. Edward has quite a loud voice.

"Dammit! Stop yelling. It hurts…" I mumbled on the floor.

I shut my eyes as tight as possible and curled my knees up into my stomach, writhing in pain from possible eardrum damage. I heard the shuffle of footsteps, a door slam, and a clatter of voices, mostly too loud for my liking. I then heard what sounded like a rushing waterfall, but it was probably someone shushing everyone else.

"She`s overreacting," I heard Edward say.

"No, I`m not," I said through gritted teeth.

I opened my eyes to see what looked like Edward and Winry in a quarrel, as Al and Maria attempted to break them up. All while Pinako was shoving food cans and other varieties of food containers into random cupboards.

"Vanessa, are you alright?" Al asked me, with his metal arms out to stop Ed from getting any closer to Winry.

"I guess," I slowly responded, standing up with the speed of a sloth.

"They're fighting because Winry thought you were really hurt, but brother just shrugged it off, which made Winry even more upset," Al explained, giggling nervously.

"I`m sorry. For doing that to you," Maria bowed her head in shame towards me.

"Eh, I guess it`s fine, you're not exactly strong," I smirked, slapping Maria on the arm.

"Ow!" She flinched, grabbing her arm and rubbing it sympathetically. "Why are you so violent?"

"I have no idea, maybe because my brother beats the crap out of me and I need to learn to defend myself?" I said, looking directly into Maria`s deep brown eyes, a shade or two darker than mine.

"You don`t have to be rude either!" Maria said in mock offense.

I laughed and patted her on the back, and she joined into the laughter.

"What is your problem?" Ed growled behind Alphonse.

"Me?" Winry and Maria asked in unison, their eyes meeting.

"The dumb blonde," Edward huffed trying to squirm past his brother.

"Don't make me get my wrench Edward Elric!" Winry shouted.

"You're not exactly any more of a brunette than she is, Ed," I smirked, crossing my arms.

"You're not helping! What does hair colour do with someone`s intelligence anyways?" Ed snarled, his gold eyes looking dangerously dark.

"Exactly!" I threw my arms into the air and walked upstairs.

I heard more yelling, then loud '_BANG!'; _probably a wrench meeting with Ed`s head, meaning he tipped Winry over the edge. I walked into the guest room where I slept, seeing Adrian and Den resting by each other, Den`s sleek black coat mixing with Adrian`s fluffy black and white one.

I leaned down on my knees to pet them both, but my head busted abruptly into an agonizing headache. I reached out to my left, hoping to grab the bedpost. I missed, falling gracelessly backwards. I felt dizzy and my heart was racing at a speed I didn`t know was possible. My violent headache didn`t dwindle and the whole feeling felt like it wouldn`t leave for an eternity. My vision became extremely blurry and my eyes felt like magic eight balls, being shaken for eternity just for a yes or no answer.

But what was needed is much more than a yes or no answer.

'_What`s happening to me?'_ I thought as I curled up on the floor, hoping for the feeling to leave me alone.

Then the world went black.

* * *

**HI! HOW WAS YOUR CHRISTMAS? /Shot/ Sorry, I am out of excuses. You know the dealio: school, karate, writer`s block, laziness, etc. For Christmas, my parents got me an I Pad ASDFGHJKL. I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! Also, My mom kept nagging at me because she wanted to read this, so I finally let her read the first chappy and she was all "OH EM GEE YOU SHOULD SO BE A WRITER! 11JS2872EBHJNC"**

**What. (._.)**

**I`m going to Ottawa and I`m gonna meet a crapload of famous chumps, like Demi Lovato. It`s because I`m going to something called We Day (Don't know it? GOOGLE IT!) And I`m going to eat dinner with those celebrities and Marc and Craig Keilburger (Don't know them? GOOGLE THEM VSH CWKUVCL)**

**ANYWAYS, Hopefully there will be a chapter out before June. I'm extremely sorry for keeping you waiting +.+ this is terribly overdue, and terribly crappy. I wouldn't be surprised if you got a guillotine ready for me TT-TT **

- **Always here to waste your time,**

**-Vanessa**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don`t own anything.**

I woke up staring at a boring, blank white ceiling. I began to lift my head a tad too briskly, making the muscles in my neck pop. That sent a riot of pain through me. I let my head loll backwards and plop into a hard-as-cardboard pillow. I tried to ignore the headache beginning to bubble inside my skin and decided to take in my surroundings. All I could see from my flat angle was multiple boring white ceiling tiles, and a hint of green walls that looked like the colour of mint and barf mixed into a nauseous concoction.

"Well, now what?" I wondered aloud, blowing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

A heard an easily distinguishable, yet extremely annoying, loud snore coming from out of my view.

"Maria?" I called out, my voice slightly raspy.

A small disturbance in her snoring pattern was my only response.

"Maria!" I hardly shouted.

Another short agitation, but then her snoring got abnormally louder.

"MARIA!" I yelled, pounding my fists in annoyance onto the mattress I was laying on.

The snoring instantly stopped, and I heard what sounded like Maria gasping. She chocked on the air intake. I heard her cough abruptly, and I imagined the surprised look on her face, complete with her brown orbs snapped open wide.

"Vanessa?" She breathed, coughing a few last times.

"Who do you think it is? I don't have Multiple Personality Disorder or anything," I answered, slowly propping myself up on my elbows. Maria was sitting on a metal chair in the far corner of the room, a door parallel to her.

I whimpered, then. Not because I was hurt, the pain had subsided a few moments ago. I whimpered for there, in Maria`s arms, was Adrian.

"Err…. Can I have my dog back?" I asked, my dark brows knit with confusion.

"Sure!" Maria sweetly smiled, but didn`t let go of Adrian.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You have to let go for me to have him."

Maria forced her lips into a thin smile yet again, but her eyes gave away her weariness. Her grip did not loosen.

"Maria," I clenched my fists and grit my teeth.

"But he just got on my lap!" Maria fussed, grabbing handfuls of Adrian`s salt and pepper coat. Adrian whimpered.

"Don`t grab his fur!" I reached my left hand out, but Maria was too far back.

Maria was slowly pulling her hands away (fur still in them), making Adrian squirm.

"What the hell are you doing?" I sat up and swung my feet to the right side of the bed. There was an Intravenous tube that connected the needle in my hand to a bag hanging on a pole. I held on to the pole for support, and then attempted to rise to my butt off the bed. I steadied myself, and succeeded in walking menacingly in Maria`s direction.

She looked into my eyes with determination. I let out a gasp, shocked at her expression, but then I hardened my gaze. She looked up to me as I approached closer, metal I.V. pole in hand, and slowly her right eyebrow began to twitch. Before I could reach out and smack some sense into her, she let go of my precious puppy and held her hands in front of her face. Her face was contorted in fear, eyes bolted shut. Adrian leaped out of Maria`s arms and sped to my side.

"Alright! I give! Don`t hit me!" She cried.

I stared at her blankly for a moment, and then blurted out in hysterical laughter. I held my face up to the ceiling and clutched my aching stomach. Suddenly my head felt as if it were rolling nonstop. The dizziness almost made me fall, but I crawled back into the cardboard bed before I got the opportunity to. I couldn`t diagnose what had happened to me last night, but I could guess that right now I was slaphappy. It`s a usual occurrence for me.

I clapped my hands twice. "Adrian!" I called. He leapt onto the bed and the bottom portion of my legs, causing me to slightly jolt forward in surprise.

I giggled warmly, petting Adrian for a few moments. I looked up afterward, suddenly realizing that there was a window on the wall behind me. I craned my neck to see outside. It looked like it was either the afternoon or evening. I could see the gray sky, the walking people holding umbrellas or books over their heads, and hear the rain softly tapping the window.

I turned back around and let my hands rest beside me. "Maria," I started, though I felt like sleeping rather than talking.

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes steady and alert towards me.

"When can we leave?" I rested my eyes for a few moments, and then looked at Maria again.

Maria crossed her legs at the ankles, rested her chin in her palms and stared sideways towards the barf-coloured door, which was as equally boring as the walls.

"When the nurse gets here," she mumbled, eyes drooping. That was when I truly realized the purple bags under her eyes.

"And when is_ that_ going to happen?" I rested my head against Adrian`s back.

Maria exhaled deeply. "I probably should have told her you were awake by now." Her words were slowed by obvious exhaustion.

I stared into oblivion as I considered my best friend`s words. "Maria, what time is it?"

She pulled back her sleeve, revealing a cheap looking watch. "Quarter to eight."

I attempted to look back to the window so quick I thought I gave myself whiplash. The streets through the glass were dark with rays from headlights and streetlights being the only illumination. The sky was a graceful indigo with royal blue clouds. I saw the drizzle of rain still thumping at the window.

I turned and pet Adrian`s head. "The rain`s not letting up anytime soon, is it?" I asked, managing to start a conversation of a sort.

"Doesn`t look like it," Maria said with her eyes closed. She looked ready to fall asleep, fall into unconsciousness and-

The door flew open and an overly cheery female with long, cherry red hair burst into the room. Her pearly white teeth looked as fake as ever and I winced as she smiled. I attempted to form a smile back. She was wearing a pale cyan nurse outfit, with a stethoscope draped around her neck and a clipboard in hand.

"Hello Miss! Oh, what a joy! You`re awake!" She waved jubilantly.

I lifted my hand. "Howdy."

"So, it appears you have some mild dehydration. It can cause fainting, which you experienced; headaches, vomiting, dizziness, which you also experienced; lack of urine for twelve hours, diarrhea, and lethargy."

"Alright. But how do I get rid of it?" I asked.

The nurse flipped a page on her clipboard. "Try to drink lots of liquids like diluted fruit juice, water, and semi-skimmed milk. Don`t do much exercise; stay indoors where it is cool. You lost quite a bit of salt and sugar in your body, besides water. Also, try to eat or drink anything with potassium, glucose, sodium or starch in it; unless your allergic, we don`t want you to go into anaphylactic shock or anything!" She let out a hearty laugh, which kind of creeped me out.

"No, I`m not allergic. When can I leave, though?" I asked.

The woman`s smile faded, "Don`t you want to stay the night?" It _is_ quite dark out, and there_ is_ a thunder storm out there."

"Actually, it`s only a-" Maria`s words were cut off from a boom of thunder. I saw the lightening reflect off of Maria, the nurse, and everything else in the room.

The nurse looked at us both with a slightly smug face.

"Where are Ed, Al, Winry and Pinako?" I asked Maria.

"They should be outside waiting, Pinako went to the café across the street like ten minutes ago," Maria answered.

I nodded, and then looked to the nurse. "Can I get out of this bed?"

"Of course!" She smiled yet again, but it looked quite strained.

"There`s a catch, isn`t there?" I grumbled.

"If you would call it that. Your hospital bill is…" She trailed off, handing me a piece of paper.

My eyes almost bulged out of my skull. "Are you serious? All you did was check me out! Come check this out Maria!"

She jumped off her seat and rocketed to my side. "Holy! That`s like two of my mom`s paychecks!"

"You can negotiate with your visitors," the nurse said, holding the door opened, and looking quite sheepish.

Maria and I darted past the nurse and down a hallway of patient-filled rooms. Once we reached the end, the hall branched out forward, left, and right.

"Hey!" Cried a familiar agitated voice from behind us.

Maria and I turned around in unison. It turns out, we ran so fast we didn`t notice our three somewhat companions, sitting on metal chairs across from where my hospital room was.

"Sorry!" Maria called out jogging towards them. I hung back, walking with one hand in my pocket, the other holding the bill.

"What`s with you guys? You can`t just run around in a hospital!" Ed glared.

"That`s quite the remark, coming from you," I folded my arms in mock animosity.

"What`s that paper for?" Winry asked, standing up. She was easily taller than me, but not by much. I straightened my back, attempting to decrease the mere 5 inches between our heights. Edward and Alphonse stood as well; Edward grimaced and hunched over, making himself look even smaller, and Alphonse's timid posture barely changed his height.

"It`s the bill," I said, handing it to her outreaching hand. "We don`t mean to be a bother or anything, but remember we don`t have the money."

Winry gasped. "All they did was check you out!"

"That`s what we said! But the nurse didn`t say anything!" Maria threw her arms into the air.

"We`re not going to pay," Ed scowled.

"Brother! We can`t do that!" Alphonse protested.

"Ed, are you crazy?" Winry shouted.

Ed rolled his eyes. "I was joking. We`ll pay, just not that much."

"Wait, wait, wait. So, you can`t take a couple bucks out of your enormous military paycheck just for a doctor`s check up?" I asked.

That irked him. His glare looked as if it could melt me, but I let my glare burn just as boldly towards him. "I'm not as rich as you think," he gritted his teeth.

"Obviously not. You can`t help out a friend that only has $10, but has to pay a ridiculously expensive doctor check up."

"I never really pegged you for a rude person, but I guess you can be," Winry put a hand on her hip.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I can be when I want to."

"You little…" Ed mumbled off, so I diverted my attention to Al, Maria and Winry.

"So, who is going to pay?" Maria asked.

"We can all pay for some of it," Alphonse suggested.

Winry placed her hand on her chin, probably what she does when she's thinking. "Yea, that`s a good idea. Ed can pay the most though."

Edward twitched and clenched his fists, sending the rest of us into a laughing fit.

After figuring out our little money dilemma, we went back to the Rockbell`s house. We decided to keep on sleeping there, since it saved the Elrics some money. Also, Pinako and Winry didn`t mind the company.

"Listen up, everybody!" Pinako called from just outside the kitchen.

The five of us turned from our preoccupations to give the woman respect as she talked.

"Tomorrow is chores day," Pinako started. "Winry and I always end up doing the chores on Tuesday, so just because you`re here don`t think your not going to help out."

"No ma'am!" I shook my head.

"We`ll help with everything we can!" Maria nodded.

"Good." Pinako pointed the ladle she was holding towards Winry. "You should finish up your latest automail project, then do some laundry." She pointed the ladle to the Elrics. "I`ll need the muscle power from Al and Ed to move the heavy garbage bags

to the back." She pointed the ladle at Maria and I. "You two can go run some errands with Winry after her chores. In the mean time, help out where you think it`s needed."

We both nodded, Maria determined, me a little scared of Pinako. Oh yea, did I mention? I really don`t like shopping.

Pinako stretched out towards the ceiling. "Everyone get a good rest tonight, then first thing in the morning we get to work!"

Oh boy, tomorrow will be tough.

**/sniffle/ I lost my iPod TT-TT Actually, my brother did, but whatever. So, thanks so much for reading and encouraging me to write! It`s officially summer break for me, yesterday was my last day. You know what that means: plenty of time to write! Hopefully, because in actuality I am quite a busy person. I am testing for my black belt tomorrow in Krav Maga, Karate and Jiu-jitsu. Wish me luck! Apparently I have to do 35 push-ups in a minute, but I feel like such a failure because I can`t….**

**Enough of my personal problems, how are you? Long time no see? Anyway, please review/favourite/follow! It means a lot to me!**

**-Vanessa the Giraffe Queen**


End file.
